


This Speedrunner Is Weird...

by Blanc_et_Noir



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Oneshot, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_et_Noir/pseuds/Blanc_et_Noir
Summary: [Based off of @eikqyu's lil AU for the dteam]Everything was supposed to be fine-Nothing was fine.They were supposed to have a nice little meet up- have fun like they always did--Everything wasw r o n gEnjoy each other's presence and have a good time.It was allhisfault.That was... untilhecame and ruined it all."You're a good speedrunner..."
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 152





	This Speedrunner Is Weird...

**Author's Note:**

> So, like I said this AU is based of a little thing that @eikqyu made.[Here's the tweet that inspired this entire thing ](https://twitter.com/eikqyu/status/1283780221812961281?s=20). 
> 
> This whole thing.. was a roller coaster for me especially after the newest manhunt was released beCAUSE OF THIS **ONE SCENE**. I almost didn't finish it but hahah I'm anything if tenacious. Also, since there isn't that much to the AU I took a _**l o t**_ of creative liberties like woah. I hope you enjoy this little thing and yeah uwu. Might not be the last of my MCYT content-- who knows? After all-- ~~sleepytwtxdreamteamtwtfantasyauislookingprettyowo~~

Dream grinned as he shoved his clawed hands inside his coat pockets. It was their weekly meet-ups and they decided to meet at Sapnap's place this time. He chuckled to himself when he remembered how George kept insisting that he would pick him up and both of them would head to the Nether together. He didn't understand the brunette's aversion to the gloomy place-- it could be the fire and heat. Maybe that was why the both of them constantly argued, not only did their biomes differ on the opposite side of the spectrum but so did their preferences. It was a wonder they managed to stay friends. 

He hummed as he noticed the thinning trees, it won't be long before he reached the beach. He felt his smile widen unconsciously, he truly enjoyed when they hung out and fooled around. As soon as he reached the edge of the treeline, he brought a hand by his mouth, "Oh, George~" 

He had expected a response, especially with how close he was to their usual meeting place. When only the wind greeted him, he felt a small frown make it's way on his face. _That's weird, he always responds immediately..._

"George?" He didn't dare let a small amount of concern flit through his voice. "Are you hiding from me again?" 

This wasn't the first time that George had pulled something like this before jumping out and scaring the wits out of Dream. Of course, he wouldn't admit it but seeing George's wide smile was somewhat worth it. His eyes scanned the sandy beach before it landed on a figure laying face down on the sand. 

_What the hell is George doing lying on the sand?_ Was the first thing that slipped into his mind. _Did he forget to sleep again? Why would he even choose to lay on the sand? It's itchy._ He shook his head as he walked closer, a smile slipping onto his face. He ignored the heavy feeling in his stomach as he got closer to the body. 

"Oh, George, what'cha doin' there, lying on the sand like that?" He chuckled as he towered over his body. His trident was just a few ways away from him and he frowned at that. George _always_ had the thing on him, loved it more than anything. He nudged his arm with his foot, expecting it to fly up and slap his shin. When he got no outward reaction, he felt his stomach drop. He crouched down, his smile slowly slipping as he shook George's arm. "George?" 

When he pulled him up, he noticed the pool of blood that his friend's body was soaking into and his throat closed up. His hands shook as he pulled George close and inspected his friend's body- not corpse, it wasn't a corpse yet. 

_He can save him, yes- that's right, he can and will save his friend_. It couldn't have have been _**that**_ long since he got injured. 

He ran a tentative hand on George's side as he looked for the opening of the wound. His hands were slowly coating with his friend's blood and- he shook his head. He refused to think of the pale man in his arms as _**dead**_. His heart pounded on his chest as he continued to run his hand along his side. Slowly, his movements went from tentative to frantic and shaky. 

"George? George? Hey, you can-" He swallowed the lump in his throat, "you're fine right? You're not..." 

His hands shook as he looked down at George's face. It was pale, too pale. He had lost too much blood. He had to stop himself from running his already bloodied hands through his hair. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to hang out today. They were supposed to meet up with Sapnap in the Nether. They were supposed to have fun. They were supposed to- 

He stopped, realizing that he was tugging at his hair and George had slid off his lap. He took in a shaky breath and pulled him close, frantically searching for any signs of life. "George, come on... If this- if this is a prank..." 

He let out a shaky breath as he gripped at the white fabric of his friend's clothes, "Come on, George- Sapnap... you guys didn't finished that argument last time, right? You- you said you'd prove him wrong this time." He pleaded, his voice borderline hysterical. He ignored the wetness on his face as he continued to search his friend's face. He didn't know _what_ he was looking for but he needed something- _anything_. 

He let out a wet laugh, wiping at the black liquid-his tears, he realized- from his face, " _Come on, George. _It's... this isn't funny anymore. Look, I laughed at your joke... Let's..." He took a deep breath and shook his head, pushing his hair back.__

____

"Who did this-" He jolted from his place and he looked up, eyes searching the area around him. He _knew_ there was a lava pool nearby, they had passed it a lot before. He found it and he narrowed his eyes at the familiar obsidian rectangle of a portal. "No way..." 

__

He looked down at George and shook his head. He shifted him on the ground, arranging his limbs so at least he looked presentable. He _swears_ that he will bring him back. All he needed to do... was to kill that speedrunner. He'd no doubt reset once he did. They all do- then they wouldn't be _**anywhere near**_ him, George and Sapnap. 

__

_Of course_ it was a speedrunner. No mob would dare attack George and even then he could handle himself fine. That would mean a speedrunner had passed and when George had initiated a fight, he lost. That would mean a **speedrunner had killed his friend.** That was new- considering they mostly ignore the two and went for him instead. 

__

He stood up, dusted himself off of sand and stepped forward. He felt the familiar tug of teleportation as he appeared in front of the portal. It was lit. Usually, when they visited Sapnap, none of them needed to use portals since Dream could easily teleport there. Sometimes he would make a portal, just for the fun of it but in the end he would destroy it and leave. 

__

He stepped through the portal, ignoring the nauseating feeling of his vision swirling. He appeared in the Nether and he immediately took in his surroundings. This speedrunner was lucky. His portal was smack dab in front of a nether fortress, he must be fighting bla- _**wait**_... 

__

_That was Sapnap's fortress._

__

He ran a hand through his hair, a growl ripping past his throat as he ran towards the fortress. This speedrunner was exponentially _too_ lucky! Not only did he walk past George but the fortress his stupid _portal decided to spit him out exACTLY BY SAPNAP'S FORTRESS._

__

**WHAT KIND OF LUCK IS THIS?**

__

He weaved through the dark halls of nether bricks, running up the stairs to the hallway where he knew Sapnap liked to stay at. He was about to round the corner when a random fire charge blew past him, missing him by just a hair. He stumbled back, surprised. He heard the telltale sound of a blaze being injured and peeked around the corner. 

__

Searing white anger shot through him as he gripped on the wall. The scene he had stumbled upon was the speedrunner fighting both a blaze and Sapnap. The speedrunner had a diamond sword and a shield, weaving between the blaze's attacks and Sapnap's. His friend had his signature iron sword, the sword glare glinting from the occasional fire ball that the blaze shoots out. There were a few close hits from the speedrunner but he wasn't focused on him. He was focused on Sapnap's bloodied arm and his sluggish strikes. 

__

He almost broke off a piece from the nether brick wall he was hiding behind. 

__

_**He is going to kill that speedrunner, even if it's the last thing he'd do.**_. 

__

He was about to step in when the speedrunner finished off the blaze and turned around to run Sapnap through the chest with his sword. He watched with wide eyes as the sword was pulled out and Sapnap fell to the ground, his sword clattering down. He let out a hiss as he ran up to his friend, ignoring the speedrunner as he ran down another hallway. He pulled Sapnap on his lap as he frantically stemmed the blood flow, "You're not dying on me, Sapnap." 

__

"D..dream?" The black haired man let out a cough. He winced when the blonde had added more pressure on his wound. "Heh, can't believe... that speedrunner got the best of me." 

__

"Sapnap, no." Dream scowled, hands fumbling to unclasp Sapnap's cape to use to cover his wounds. "I can... we can fix this. I just need to stop the blood from flowing. Just- just stop moving for a minute. I can't lose you too." 

__

"Too...?" Sapnap turned away and coughed, feeling blood dribble down his chin. "Dream... where's George?" 

__

"Just-" Dream felt himself pale, seeing the amount of blood on the floor. "I just need to stop the bleeding." 

__

"Dream-" He was cut off by another bone rattling cough. He winced when his body shook along with the cough, aggravating his wound. "Dream, where's George." 

__

"It's fine." Dream forced out a laugh, tightening the fabric, "You're going to be fine... _We're going to be fine-_." 

__

"No-" Sapnap grunted, pushing himself away from Dream. "Dream, we both know I won't-" 

__

**_"YOU WILL BE FINE!"_** Dream screamed, his voice cracking at the end. "You're going to be fine, Sapnap!" 

__

Sapnap shook his head, propping himself up against the wall, "Dream, the speedrunner was good- I'll give him that." 

__

"No, no, no..." Dream ran a hand through his hair, tangling it even more with blood. "You can't-" 

__

"Dream, you can't-" Sapnap let out a hiss as he gripped the wound. The speedrunner really knew his hits, he had aimed at his lung. "just- go and kill him." 

__

"But you-" 

__

"You can't save me." Sapnap deadpanned. "It's best... It's best that you and kill him if you do want to help us." 

__

"You-" Dream tugged at his hair helplessly. He scanned the area, took in the blood pooling on the ground, Sapnap's hunched figure and the scorched walls. "I can't just _leave you_ like this. You're hurt and-" 

__

"Dream." Sapnap spoke through clenched teeth, "I can't hold on any longer and- and if I'm right you already saw George's corpse. I don't- I don't want you to see me like that." 

__

"So you want me to just leave!" Dream burst, screaming at his friend. "You want me to just- to just walk out there knowing you're _dead?!_ " 

__

"Dream!" Sapnap screamed, his voice growing louder than his friend's. "Just _leave_." 

__

"I-" 

__

" ** _Leave._** " 

__

Dream clenched his hands into fists as he glared at Sapnap. He didn't know _who_ he was angry at. Whether it was the speedrunner for killing his friend or Sapnap who kept insisting that he leave him. Or maybe he was angry at himself for not being there in time. 

__

He let out a growl as he punched the wall next to him, keeping his gaze on Sapnap, "I'm not- I don't want you to be like-" 

__

He cut himself off, remembering George's corpse laying face down on the sand. The blood that pooled around him. His trident laying forgotten at his side. He grit his teeth and looked away from his friend. He _knew_ killing the speedrunner would bring them back but this is the first time anyone _ever_ targeted both George and Sapnap. He opened his mouth to say something when a familiar sound echoed throughout the world. 

__

_The portal to the End has just opened._

__

He reached out to Sapnap but was whisked away to the End. The last thing he saw was his friend's bittersweet smile and a hand raised to wave at him. Then, he was gone. That was another friend he couldn't save. Another friend that died in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it. Another friend that he won't be able to see unless he kills the stupid speedrunner. 

__

He cursed under his breath as he appeared on top of the bedrock formation. He will make that speedrunner suffer, even if it was the last thing he will do. He looked up and at the endless dark sky of the End, his home, and let out a sigh. He scanned the surface of the End and he spotted the speedrunner bridging towards the main island from the spawn. He narrowed his eyes and raised a hand, a fireball sitting harmlessly above it. 

__

A slow smile formed on his lips as he aimed at the speedrunner. With a vindictive cackle, he threw it at the speedrunner as he bridged. This usually worked on the more stupid ones. He blinked as the speedrunner managed to evade it and continue to bridge faster. Dream scowled as he glared at the speedrunner. The man was the sole reason his two friends are dead. 

__

So in turn, it's only fair that he wants _him_ dead. 

__

He continued to stay perched on top of the bedrock formation, crouching down to observe the speedrunner before him. He had his bow out and was around the edges of the island, shooting at his crystals. Usually he would be territorial over those and try and protect it by throwing fireballs and attacking the player, however right now was different. 

__

He kept his eyes trained on the speedrunner as one by one he managed to destroy his crystals with practiced ease. He clenched his hands and kept his gaze even as the speedrunner came to approach him with his diamond sword. 

__

_The diamond sword that killed Sapnap._

__

_The diamond sword that killed George._

__

_**The diamond sword that took away his friends.**_

__

He scowled down at the speedrunner and stood from his perch, avoiding the swipes the man sent towards him, "You're a good speedrunner." 

__

He didn't say anything, merely taking out a bed and placing it down. Dream scowled and stepped back, the feeling of teleportation tugging at his stomach as he reappeared up on another pillar. He noted the frustrated sound the speedrunner let out as he accidentally allowed the bed to explode. He chuckled under his breath. 

__

_At least he has this kind of entertainment._

____

____

He watched as the speedrunner try to bow him down from the very bottom of the pillar, some arrows landing a hit which he merely shrugged off. All he needs to do is to kill him. Send him flying into the air, hope that he won't survive. He let a sadistic grin slip onto his face as he appeared right beside the speedrunner and swiped at his back. He expertly dodged and brought out his sword. 

____

He landed a few hits on Dream but also received a few from the monster hybrid. Dream scowled and appeared back to the tip of the bedrock formation, using the end crystal in his body to heal. While it wasn't as fast as his normal crystals, it was enough to ensure him some safety whenever he leaves the End. He eyed the glinting diamond sword and scowled. This would be a bit bothersome for him. 

____

He appeared at the speedrunner's side and attacked him, ignoring the many wounds that he managed to inflict on him. He let out a hiss when the sword nicked at his face, stumbling back as he wiped the blood away. He scowled at the bed in front of him as he dodged the blast that it produced. He appeared above the tallest obsidian spire and sat down. 

____

He scowled and slammed a fist on the hard rock below him, "That speedrunner-ugh!" 

____

He ran a hand through his messy hair. He felt the dried blood and pulled his hand away with a grimace. He looked down at his hands, noticing the dried blood that stuck to the black skin. He clicked his tongue and looked down, seeing the speedrunner trying once more to bow him down. 

____

"Fine." He huffed, pulling himself up. What he didn't expect was an arrow to whiz by, just a hair's width from his head. He jolted and appeared back on top of the bedrock formation out of habit. He had underestimated the speedrunner. That was stupid of him. Of course this one would be good- he killed George and Sapnap. 

____

He growled and jumped down, running towards the speedrunner with his claws outstretched. He didn't see the bed and was blasted back. He grunted and coughed out blood, his back having hit one of the obsidian pillars. He shakily stood up, glaring at the speedrunner who had his bow out. Before he could teleport away, an arrow embedded itself in his stomach. 

____

He hacked out blood, gripping the wooden shaft of the arrow and pulling it out. It was a stupid move but keeping it in was just as bad as he wouldn't be able to heal the wound properly. He stumbled forward before another arrow hit him, this time on his shoulder. He looked up and scowled at the insistent speedrunner. 

____

_He hated their tenacity._

____

He continued to stumble forward, an arm outstretched. When he was close enough with no more arrows coming his way, he almost grinned triumphantly. That was until he was blasted back once more by an exploding bed. 

____

Dream let out a gasp as he felt his insides explode in pain. He pulled himself up one more time, using the pillar as his support. He gave one last look at the speedrunner before he smiled. That was it- he can't- he can't do anything more. He's injured, the speedrunner was _right_ there and no doubt the man had something else up his sleeve. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was going to happen. 

____

**So, he was resigned to his fate.**

____

_At least he'll get to see George and Sapnap again._

____

He watched with baited breath as the speedrunner notched another arrow and aim. This time, it hits it's mark. The arrow embedded into his chest, right where the end crystal in his body was. As the sharp iron tip impaled the fragile crystal, he felt light seep out of his many wounds. Felt how his skin and flesh turned into dust before his eyes. He chuckled to himself as he felt his body slowly disintegrate. 

____

_Next time, he'll be there for George and Sapnap._

____

As his body flaked away, he gave the speedrunner one last smile. The man merely turned around and started to walk towards the bedrock formation which would open up into a portal once his body was gone. 

____

He got to give the speedrunner some credit. He was good. 

____

* * *

____

"YES! YES, Oh my god, finally!" The speedrunner celebrated, throwing his hands into the air. That was a stressful run, especially with the many obstacles he had to go through. "I thought I was going to _die_ there." 

____

The speedrunner turned away from the dying mob boss. He let out a sigh, a smile on his face as he removed the mask that had a permanent smile etched on it's porcelain surface from his face and tucked it into his hoodie pocket. He hadn't expected to deal with three mob bosses in this one run but he was surprised. Despite having to deal with the three, he still managed to get a good time on the speedrun. Not world record worthy but easily a personal best. He chuckled and grinned triumphantly as he approached the open portal. 

____

He had moved in auto-pilot in the entire run- as he usually did- and didn't really remember a lot of details. What he did remember were the three mobs. They had quite unique designs due to the fact they were the bosses of their respective biomes. Not only that but they also had their own power and skill set. 

____

He shook his head and ruffled his dirty blonde hair as he climbed up the portal. He gave the End one last look as he stepped through, dropping down into the endless abyss. As he did so, one last thought crossed his mind. 

____

_"Those three seemed... familiar."_

____

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED ALL THAT!! The ending is really open ended-- Hope you enjoyed the speedrunner easter egg *wink wink*
> 
> If you haven't guessed it yet but the whole Sapnap dying in the Nether was the scene that really fucked me up cause of the newest manhunt like hahahahahhaha and I oop. Either way, I couldn't stop cackling as I wrote that scene.


End file.
